


Permiso

by daynettedaniela



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynettedaniela/pseuds/daynettedaniela





	Permiso

-¡Loki no!

El pelinegro bufo con descontento. Obviamente había intentado manipular al guardián y él se había percatado.

-Oh,vamos Heimdall,no es como si te estuviera proponiendo matrimonio.

-No me interesa, usted es un principe y yo un guardián. Dese a…

No tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando los labios del príncipe chocaron con los suyos, literalmente estaba de puntitas en aquel momento. Maldita fuera la gran estatura del guardián. El beso fue correspondido casi inmediatamente,las manos morenas aferrándose a la cintura del príncipe.

Loki se separo entonces, dejando a Heimdall paralizado en su lugar. Río con suavidad.

-Nadie me niega lo que quiero, Heimdall,ni siquiera cuando es un simple beso.

Se escapo de su agarre dándole una sonrisa traviesa y salió del Bifrost, dejando un inconforme Heimdall detrás de si.


End file.
